Healing Alone
by Levioto Michi
Summary: Daiki is classmate of Shiro and sees him being chased by the Homura group. Attempting to rescue his friend, he is left in the custody of said group. What dark secrets does Daiki have and who does he save that changes everything? Yaoi Yata X oc Mikoto X Totsuka many other pairs
1. Safe

I do not own K or any of the characters besides Daiki, Shinji and Kohaku.

* * *

Why do I always get stuck with the boring jobs? Sighing briefly, I walk into the store bent on getting the festival decorations quickly, so I wouldn't spend too much time away from my studies. Red streamers, blue streamers, black streamers, purple streamers…. Where are the white streamers? That's so cruel! I have to go to the other store all the way across town!

Getting the rest of the things I paid for with my school credit, I went out in search for the white streamers. Walking on the bustling sidewalk, I put my headphones on to listen to some book called Fahrenheit 451 that schools have been teaching for centuries.

I blink suddenly as a mop of familiar white hair turns into an alley across the street. "Hey, Shiro!" I call out as I cross the street. My heart begins to race as three figures follow close behind him. Shit, I have to help him! What am I doing? I never do anything for others especially if it'll harm me in any way. I guess it's because he's the only person that will talk to me in public.

With my lungs feeling like they'll burst out any minute, I sprint as hard as I can into the alley. My eyes widen as Shiro becomes surrounded. In my mad dash, I grab the first thing in my bag which is the red and blue streamers. I chuck the streamers as hard as I can in the faces of the two behind Shiro as they turn towards me when my footsteps alerted them.

"Get away from him!" I yell as I pass the last one to get in front of Shiro's back. I feel my heart beat quicken as I face off with the red head. Wait, did the guy in front of Shiro defend off fireballs?!

I gasp slightly in terror as a mystical hand goes past me and bring the red head past me once again. I watch in shock as the teen is elbowed in the air. Holy shit, what did I get myself into? I crumble to the ground as Shiro is taken away with the mysterious man.

What do I do? "Damn. Who was that guy?!" The teen yells as he gets up from the ground very pissed off. I suck in a breath as he looks over at me with a glare. Fuck.

"Kuroh Yatogami, the "black dog". We've got trouble on our hands," the blond sighs as he looks in the direction of the escapees. "Oh well, I guess we'll have to go with plan B."

My eyes widen as the teen grabs my neck and presses it to the ground. "We could also interrogate him. He seems to know him," the red head suggests with a smirk on his lips.

Gripping his hand, I try hard to pry it off my bruising neck. I feel the world spin at the lack of air. Please, help me…..

"Hey, don't kill him Yata-chan!" The blonde guy chastises before the world went black.

I jolt up with a start as I gasp for air. I look around wildly as I take in the bar and the people in it. I panic upon seeing the restraints around my ankles and wrists, but stop as the people look at me. No, I have to stay calm if I want to get out alive.

"Oh? Our guest is finally awake? What a relief. I thought Yata-chan may have put you in shock or something," the blonde smiles warmly at me.

I look at him skeptically before replying, "Whatever, can you please let me go? I have homework to do and I need to buy some streamers for the festival. I'm kind of in a hurry." I hold my breath as the people around me looked at each other before laughing. Shit, they're going to kill me!

"You're thinking about homework when you're tied up and in front of Homura members? Are you a dumbass or something? Shut up and answer our questions," the one called Yata-chan growls as he smirks before punching me in the face making my chair topple over.

I look at him in a detached way before spitting out blood and replying, "How am I supposed to keep quiet and answer your questions?" I shift a little as the restraints dig into my skin as I'm squished into the floor.

"You fucking smartass-" Yata-chan begins as he stomps towards my fallen figure. The Homura group does nothing but watch as he kicks me repeatedly in the stomach and ribs. Son of a bitch!

I yelp slightly as he takes a hold of a good amount of my green locks making my deep purple eyes look into his golden ones. "Now, here's the first question. What is your name? That should be simple enough," Yata growls as his irritation becomes evident.

"I don't remember. I think you beat it out of me or something,"

I expect the kick to the face and the continuous beating following. I thank whatever god that's out there when the blonde steps in to stop the youngest member aside from the little girl.

"Hey, what did I say about not killing him? He's a student anyway. The government would be on our backs forever for killing a minor," the blonde empathizes as he tried to calm him. "Now, can you tell me about your friend, Izumi Daiki?"

They know my name? What the hell did I get beat up for then? I glare slightly as he shows me my PDA. They would be able to find everything about me if they have that, which they do. Shit. Okay, so this is the Homura group, one of the most powerful groups in the world. My brother has encountered them quite a few times as he is part of Specter 4.

Shit, they must know that too if they looked through everything. I wonder what Shiro did to piss these guys off. Anyway, I won't tell them anything. "You can go to hell," I growl as I close my eyes. I rather not see the attack.

That's why it was surprising to feel a blade slash my cheek, before cutting my restraints. I immediately press a button on my watch that sends a message for help to my brother and Specter 4. Please come in time. Yelping once again, I let Yata drag me up by my hair and throw me outside in an alley behind the shop.

I cry in agony as red surrounds me as Yata continuously punched me with his red energy surrounding him. So…. Much…. Force…. "Don't fuck with us!" he growls before winding up one last time to deliver the finishing blow.

I let a relieved tear out as Fushimi stopped the teen while my brother raced to my side. "Daiki, are you alright? It's okay, I'm here," Shinji mummers as he takes my shaking form. I smile up at him before hugging him tightly and letting the darkness consume me.

Waking up a second time but in a calmer way, I notice that I'm in a hospital bed with both of my brothers sleeping at both sides of me in chairs. I let tears and sobs wrack through my body as I thought about how lonely it would be if I had woken up with no one here. They awake almost immediately as they are prone to after my troublesome nights.

"Hey, it's okay Daiki. We'll always be here for you," Kohaku, the oldest brother and more cheerful of the three, pauses slightly before continuing hesitantly, "Can you tell us why the Homura group was after you? They got away just after you passed out. Who did this to you? Was it Yata, or maybe it was Kamamoto?"

Looking into his starlit midnight blue eyes, I could feel that he was really worried this time. Are these people that perilous? "They were after a classmate of mine for some reason. I followed after them to make sure he was okay, but by the time I got there he was making his escape with this other guy. I kind of was left there all by myself…" I trail off scrutinizing the moonlit room. Anything but their light, pale faces staring into my bruised soul.

"Why were they after your classmate?" Shinji asks glancing down and away from me, before looking into my eyes to make sure I don't lie. I couldn't lie to him even if I wanted.

"I don't know." My words trail off into a silence that we all didn't mind. "Will I be able to go to school tomorrow?"

"It still surprises me how quickly you heal. You don't even look half as bad as you did a couple hours ago. I'll make sure to wake you up in time for school. We sent over your decorations to the school, so you don't have to worry about that," Kohaku smiles his usual grin as he messes my hair up.

I look over to the door and smile at the guy that had just slid open the hospital door. "Daiki? Why are you in the hospital? Are you okay?"

My brother, Shinji, gets up startled. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead! Daiki, how does he know you?"

"Oh, I saved him a couple of days ago. I was in the city and I heard a gunshot so I went to check it out and I found him almost dead so I saved him. He's a real nice person," I offer as I look at my brother's outraged appearance. Why is he so mad? He did nothing wrong.

"He's in Homura! He's a part of the group that put you in this hospital bed, idiot!" Shinji hisses as he puts a hand on his sword. What? No, Shinji has to be mistaken. He's not that kind of person. Those guys were rough and gangly. No way would Totsuka be a part of that…..

"What? They hurt you? If they knew how nice you were, then I'm sure they wouldn't have hurt you. You have to understand that they didn't mean it. I mean, they are quite brash sometimes, but they're good people. I'm sure they had a cause to hurt you," the kind male mumbles for awhile nervously and desperately for my approval.

So the guys that beat the shit out of me were the ones that Totsuka were talking about when I first saved him. "I don't get how those guys are the people you described. How is Yata a sweet angle when he was the one that beat the shit out of me? Those guys were nothing but cruel to me…." I trail off thinking about how much it hurt and how much it scared me. "I-I didn't even know if I would m-make it out alive" I cried as the fear started to consume me again.

Stop it! I have to be stronger than this. I don't want to go back there. I don't want to be alone again. I can't become cold again. No, I won't be cold. I won't be trapped again.

"Daiki, stop crying. It's alright, we're here. We won't leave you again. We promise," Kohaku promises as he reaches for me. I flinch violently away from him, but try to calm. Totsuka can't see me like this.

"Hey, why don't I introduce you to them properly? I'll make them apologize to you. We can go tomorrow if you want. You did tell me that I could leave tonight. I could explain it to them," Totsuka suggests with a sweet smile that made some of my fears melt away like chocolate under the sun.

Before my brothers could protest, I spoke up with confidence, "No, let's go tonight. I want to see their faces when they see you and I did promise you that you could leave tonight." I have to stand up if I don't want to become cold again. I have to stop it.

"Then we're coming with you. What if they don't comply with Totsuka-san?" Shinji implies as he stands up with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Looking at everyone in the room, I nod once before getting up.

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and I will try to update next weekend this its right after finals and have nothing to do! Please review!


	2. Night

I don't own K or any of the characters besides Daiki, Shinji and Kohaku.

* * *

Standing in front of that place was a lot scarier now that I know who's in there right now. "Let me go in first," I glare at my brothers as they start to object before walking into the bar. I feel a tightness clench my whole being as the bell rung and the door closed behind me.

"Welc- What are you doing here?" the blonde asks very surprised as he sets down a glass he was cleaning.

I feel myself tense as all of the other members look over at me with glares. "I have come to give you something that I believe you lost. I just didn't know it belonged to you until half an hour or so ago," I mumble with a lack of confidence when they didn't look convinced. Walking over to the door, I wave the group in. I felt a little satisfactory when I silenced the whole room.

"Hey guys. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." Totsuka smiled weakly as the silence grew thicker and longer. I felt my own eyes sting as most of the members cry silent tears as they look on in disbelief. Jumping slightly, Totsuka welcomes Yata and the little girl into his arms with many of the group following after.

Looking at them sob in happiness; I couldn't see them as the monsters they were earlier today. How could they beat me up almost to death and then cry over the life of another? Am I really that disposable? Wiping away my unshed tears, I cough to get their attention. "If that is all, I don't want to stay any closer to you guys then I have to," I scoff, but with a passive face as I turn away from them.

"Wait!" Yata calls out behind me. I gasp as I feel arms around my waist and arms around my right leg. Looking down, the little girl stared up at me with a small smile. I bite my lip as I wait for Yata to stop crying on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Izumi-san. If I knew that you had saved Totsuka…." Yata trailed off with small, quiet sobs.

"Then you wouldn't have beaten me so hard? Just because I saved Totsuka, it doesn't mean we're gonna be best friends. So stop this bull shit and don't ever talk to me again. If you want to thank me, then forget we ever fucking met. I hope to never see any of your faces ever again you worthless piece of shits. You think you can just beat the crap out of any random stranger? Well think again you assholes. What if you had beaten me to death just a few days earlier? Where do you think Totsuka would be right now? He'd be fucking dead! So you should fucking think before you decide to beat the shit out of someone. They might save your fucking life. Don't go around messing people's lives up, trash!" I rant and rant my anger filled heart.

How dare they think I'd forget and forgive their actions? They should just perish under their own fucking flame. The whole time I ranted, a purple aura surround me as the anger and hatred increased. I wish misfortune on all of them! Looking up suddenly, I glare intensely at Yata.

"Fucking parish," I growl before sending the deep purple aura at him in a wave of hate. My normally dull and emotionless purple eyes become bright with a burning violet. Yata barely dodges the attack with his own flaming aura.

"What the hell?" Yata swears royally pissed off. "You're gonna fucking get it!" the redhead yells as he throws a flaming punch towards me. I quickly dodge it and push him back with my own fist.

"Daiki! Yata! Stop it! Daiki, you know you can't hurt him! Stop showing them what you are! Or have you forgotten what happened last time?" My brother, Shinji, cries out as he unsheathed his sword ready for combat.

I immediately stopped my advances as his words sliced me in half. No, they've seen my purple aura. People know of my power. I have to kill them. They can't know. No one can know. Taking my brothers sword, I turn the sharp blade to the witnesses. Wait, I can't kill Totsuka. He's so kind and brilliant. No, I can't kill any of them.

Letting the sword clash to the ground, I run into Totsuka's arms and cry. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I-I even thought a-about…. killing you and all your friends. I'm so sorry! Please don't tell anyone about what I am! Please!" I couldn't help the shaking as I clenched onto the little warmth he gave off. Why am I so cold?

"_Why don't you help us? We'll let you go once you help us. You know what you have to do," the dark figure spoke as he crouched down to my cold, limp form. I tried so hard to lift my eyes to look at his face, but the harder I tried, the more black dots covered my vision._

"_I'm sorry, but I can't do it. I'm not capable of doing that. I can't help you. Please let me go. I haven't seen the light of day in a really long time. I don' even know how old I am. Am I still six or has it more than a year? It feels like it has been forever. I don't even know what I look like anymore. Please, just tell me something. What's the date? Am I still in Japan? Is there still a sun? Am I even alive anymore?" I trail off as the talking dried up my already parched mouth. _

_I need water. I need food. I need something to tell me I'm still Izumi Daiki. I need something other than this darkness that keeps me cold and numb._

"_Why should I tell you anything if you don't intend to help me? I guess I'll come back some other time. Have fun, number 1007," he spoke as he closed the door just like all the times before. _

_I lay in complete darkness as I wait for the next time for him to come. I don't know when it will be, but I'll wait anyways. I can't keep track of time and since it's always dark, I don't know how much time passes. I hope next time he brings some food or water. He must have forgotten this time. He must have had something go bad. I really wish I could help him some way. It's my entire fault for being weak. _

"_I'm sorry, but could you bring a blanket next time? I'm really cold,"_

I blink slowly as I'm pulled away from Totsuka and into the space of something warmer. I blink a couple more times as I look up at Yata's angered face. "Who do you think you are? You start off all pissed off and ready to shed some blood and then you choose that crying on someone would be better suited for you. Stop messing around you bipolar maniac- What the hell?" Yata stops surprised along with everyone else.

"You're so warm" I explain as I wrap my arms around his neck tightly and snuggle my face under his chin. I've never felt someone so warm before in my life. He warms me up better than any flame before.

"Wh-What the hell do you think you're doing? Get away from- huh? You're freezing!" Yata yelps as he touched my cold skin. His touch is so warm against my numb skin. I stare in wonder as my forearm started to gain color under his touch. I could feel my skin tingle as he let go of me.

I tighten my embrace on him as I stare him in the eyes. I forced myself to keep eye contact the next couple of seconds as I speak my ultimate embarrassing question, "Will you warm me up?"

I shut my eyes as I try my hardest not to die from the others reactions. Almost everyone got a nosebleed from their assumptions. Idiots! All I want from this monster is his body…. Eh I mean his warmth….. Eh I mean I want a fucking hug! That's all you morons!

I guess I expected the punch that made me sprawl all over the cold floor. I just want to be warm again. I want to be able to blush from embarrassment. I want to feel something other than his numbing coldness. "Don't you ever touch me again, you freak!" Yata growls before stomping up the stairs in the back of the bar.

"Daiki, let's go home. Isn't sister a lot warmer than that asshole?" Kohaku smiles weakly at me.

"No, he's a lot warmer. I've never felt someone this warm before," turning to the blonde, I ask my next embarrassing question directed to him since he's the owner of the bar. "Can I please stay the night? I want to talk to Yata as soon as possible. I'll wait as long as I have to until he's calmed down,"

"No," the blonde states directly. There wasn't even any hesitation! "Yata would be very angry if he knew you stayed the night. It's an absolute no. Now get out before you scratch my beautiful bar anymore!"

Throwing away all thoughts of convincing the blonde, I look over at the source of all happiness tonight, Totsuka. He's nice and Homura seems to like him. Maybe they'll listen if Totsuka says yes. Things start to look up as Totsuka looks away from my gaze nervously. He totally wants to help me!

"Daiki, we're going home. That's it," Shinji states as he drags me away from them. No, he's so warm though!

"Wait!" I feel like time freezes as Yata walks down the stairs towards me. I feel my heart beat through my whole being as I watch him come closer. "What are you? Are you another king? Why didn't your aura hurt at all? How did you save Totsuka? Why are you so cold? Why do you want to be warm so much? Why doesn't the world know of your existence? Are you even who you state to be?"

I feel my lungs clench and my limbs tighten as my world comes crashing down. They can't know. I'll be locked up again! No, he's just curios. He has no reason to hate me. I've already helped him when I saved Totsuka. Yeah, I've already helped him. Now he can help me.

"I'll tell you anything if you promise that you'll let me hug you whenever I want. I'll be gone most of the day at school so I'll only be here at night and in the mornings. We'll of course have to share a bed, since my sister who I originally slept with is the last person to keep me warm. I don't mind staying here if you prefer this bar- oof!" I stare passively at Yata as he huffed after throwing his bat at my head.

Blood trickled down my cheek and chin before I lifted my hand to my forehead to engulf it with my light purple flame that I use for healing. "I'm Izumi Daiki. I'm a human being that has obtained the power of the purple king at a young age of four. I can only heal and not hurt. I saved Totsuka by healing his wounds of the body and soul. I can heal people even if they're ten minutes dead. I hide who I am because I can't trust people to not use my power for evil. I'll only tell you more if you agree to my conditions," I state as I open myself up to him. I'll leave the door unlocked. He can choose to open it up or leave it closed. It's okay as long as he doesn't burn it into ash.

"Just don't try anything weird. I'm kind of curious. Also, I have a lot of questions about your friend…." Yata trails off with a stubborn, but cute face as he looks away with a small blush.

Before either of my brothers could complain, I interrupt, "Please, I haven't ask anything of you since that happened. This is something that I'm doing for myself. Please…"

"How could you trust these animals? They beat you senseless and were ready to kill you for information. They could use you for your power. Its bad enough they know about it. Why can't you find someone else that is warm? Please, Scepter 4 won't take this lightly. They'll think you've betrayed them, Daiki. They'll think you choose HOMURA's side over theirs," Shinji spits out bitter.

"I'm not choosing sides! Stop putting words in my mouth, brother! I'm not faithful to either side. I'm grateful to Scepter 4, but I'm not on their side. I'm on no one's side, but my own!" I growl as tears start to well up in my eyes. I clench my teeth as Kohaku smiles at me before directing Shinji out of the door.

My body becomes rigid once again as the situation becomes real. I'm all alone with people that I don't know. I jump slightly as small fingers wrap around my larger ones. The girl looks up at me with a small smile. It seemed very sad. I follow her up the stairs leaving the rest of the HOMURA group downstairs.

"Here's Yata's room," she states as she sits down on his bed. It's so messy! How am I supposed to live here? I guess I've lived in worse. "My name is Anna,"

"It's nice to meet you Anna," I stare at her as I ruffle her white locks. Lying down on the bed, I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. There shouldn't be a problem since he's a guy….. But my last crush was a guy! People would label me as gay because I've never looked at a girl a weird way, but I don't like labels. I'm gonna hug him and sleep in the same bed!

No, I don't like him. He beat me senseless and he was really mean. He's way too rash and unpredictable. I could never like someone like him. I don't like Yata. This warm feeling is defiantly not affection!

I nod at Anna as she leaves to sleep in her own room. I wonder why such a young girl is with this gang. They seem to treat her right and Totsuka is here so it'll be alright. Stretching my limbs, I relax into the bed and snuggle my face into his pillow. Ah, it's so warm!

Looking over at the clock, I noticed how late it was getting. Where is Yata? I'm getting cold again. He isn't avoiding me is he? Stomping out of his room, I slid down the railing to glare at Yata who was talking with three of the others. "Yata, aren't you gonna come to bed soon? It's getting late… and I'm really cold…." I trail off embarrassed, but keep cool and don't show it.

On the other hand, Yata had to hide his face in his hands to hide his blush. "Come on Yata-chan. You've got to warm up Daiki-chan with your body- ah," the fat guy starts before Yata hits him over the head with his bat.

Before Yata could do any more damage, I grabbed his shirt and tugged him to his bedroom. "I don't give a shit what they're saying. You're helping me and I'm helping you out," I growl as I get under the covers. I look at him expectantly until he gives in and lays down with his back to me. Taking that as a sign, I scoot closer and wrap my arms around him.

"Goodnight, Yata,"

"…..Night,"

* * *

Please review!


	3. Countdown

I don't own K or any of the characters besides Daiki, Shinji and Kohaku.

* * *

I really didn't want to wake up this morning. One because I slept in the same bed snuggling a guy and two, I'm so warm! I couldn't help but blush when Yata tightened his grip on me and put his head on top of mine. I about just died of embarrassment. It's okay as long as no one sees….

My thoughts trail off as I notice Totsuka sitting in a chair….. with a video camera. "Totsuka! What are you doing? You're so creepy!" I whine forgetting that Yata was still sleeping. I mentally swear as Yata opens his eyes and Totsuka laughs in the background.

"Huh? Gyah!" Yata screams as he jumps off the bed in a fright. I immediately miss the warmth of his body. "I-I didn't mean to cuddle with you. I just latch onto anything when I sleep…." Yata stutters as he struggles to get up.

"Oh, how cute! Yata-chan is so flustered and adorable! I'm so glad I got this on tape," Totsuka smiles before running out the door. Oh he's going to get it.

My attention is directed back to Yata as he runs after Totsuka. Ah, my heat source is running away. Without hesitation, I scramble after the orange haired monster. "Wait, Yata! I want another hug!" I slid down the railing just in time to lunge after Yata and stop his pointless chase. We all knew he couldn't hurt Totsuka.

I smiled to myself as I tightened my arms around Yata's waist. Ah, he's so warm! "H-Hey, get off me! It's already the morning. Get ready for school," Yata growls obviously uncomfortable.

He's right, but it's so hard to give up this warmth. Reluctantly, I unlatch from him before sitting on the ground useless. I don't have any clothes to change into. As if reading my mind, the blonde walks over to me and hands me a suitcase, "Your sister stopped by this morning to drop off some of your belongings. I can see why she was so warm."

I almost felt a vain pop as I glared at the perverted blonde. I'm going to kill this guy. Grabbing my suit case, I bolt up the stairs away from these strange people. What am I doing with myself? Will they be the same or different?

"_Daiki, no one wants you….. Everything would have been better if they had killed you." The shine of glass blinded me for an instance before a cold, painful black consumed me._

I blink my eyes together as black spots dance across my vision. No, please not now. I've got to stop thinking.

Opening my suit case, I quickly take my uniform out. I hope Yata doesn't mind that I use his shower. I walk quickly over to the bathroom while throwing my clothes off at the same time. By the time I turned the shower on, I was in my boxers. I frown as I turned the water the hottest it could go. Damn it's still so cold. Whatever.

Stepping into the shower naked, I scrub my body from the dried sweat from last night. I haven't sweated for awhile…. Shivering slightly, I scrub faster to get a little more heat. I scrub my hair faster as the black dots increased. Why is this happening now?

My mind goes blank for a couple of seconds as my muscles collapse. I catch myself in time preventing a harsh fall. Deciding that I was done washing, I wrapped a towel around my waist. Oh, I probably need some food. I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday.

Hesitating for only a second, I walk down the stairs to the kitchen. "Daiki, what the hell? Put some clothes on!" growled the blonde. Hm….. What is his name?

"What? We're all guys besides Anna and she's pretty young so it doesn't matter. I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten anything for 24 hours… unless you're all secretly gay?" I chuckle mockingly as I take a box of apple juice and some bread from the fridge.

"Well, I'm pretty sure most of the guys here are gay. I'm pretty sure Bando and Akagi are dating and also Eric and Fujishima and Chitose and Dewa," leaning in closer, the blonde whispered, "I also love our King Mikoto, but I'm pretty sure he has his sights on Totsuka and likewise for Totsuka. I'm pretty sure Yata and Kamamoto are the only straight people here."

"Damn, why is Yata one of the only straight ones?" My eyes widen as the blonde smirks at me. Shit, did I just say that out loud? "Look, I never said that and you never told me who you loved. Got it?" I growl as I bite my lip in embarrassment. I'm so glad I can't blush.

"Hm, it doesn't matter to me since everyone already knows that I love Mikoto." I feel my stomach dropping below the earth as I stared into the black hole that was sucking the life out of me. No, he'll tell Yata!

"Whoa, someone is looking delicious," Totsuka smirked as he kissed the back of my neck. Laughing at my shocked expression, he turned his attention to the bar owner. "What are you guys talking about, Kusanagi?"

"I was telling him to put some clothes on since most of the members are gay," Kusanagi explained as he smiled evilly at me. "Guess what? This little cutie already has a crush on our little red head."

Oh my god. He said it so easily! He is the true monster of HOMURA! "Oh, does that mean you're gay, Kusanagi? Are you dating Mikoto?" Totsuka asked with a small smile.

"Oh no. I thought you two were dating. I am gay though," the bartender joked with his own smile.

"Oh, we are. I just thought you had some feelings for him since you guys are so close. You always have a smile on when you're talking with him," Totsuka smiled as he played with his earring.

I felt my chest clench as this news settled in place. I felt ready to cry as I saw Kusanagi forcing a natural smile on. "Hey, I need to talk to Kusanagi in private," I whisper with a frown as I rush the very willing blonde to the kitchen. I felt my tears rush out as I hugged him tightly. "How could you just stand there?"

"You're getting my shirt wet," he trailed off as he pets my dark green hair. Instead of replying, I just hug him tighter. How could Totsuka just say that? Kusanagi loves Mikoto! How heartless. "Why are you crying?"

"It's because you're not! How could you accept that bullshit? He stole the person you loved the most, idiot!" I growl as I wept more into his shirt. I gasped a little as the bartender wrapped his arms around my bare shoulders.

"Thank you, Daiki,"

I felt myself smile sadly as warm drops ran down my back. I never thought that I would want to punch Totsuka as much as I do right now. "We should probably go back, Kusanagi."

Taking a step back, I wiped away his tears making a small smile appear on his lips. "You can call me Izumo." He smiled gently before messing up my hair. "I'm going out for a smoke."

I nod at him while walking back out to the bar. Poking the straw through the box, I take a sip of the wonderful juice. My eyes wonder over to Totsuka having a conversation with everyone besides Yata who is looking through the fridge right now. I almost died in shock as they all look over at me with smirks at the same time. What the hell?

"Who do you think you are going around the bar with just a towel on?" Yata growls as he takes the stool next to me. He takes a sip of his own juice box. "So what's up with the number 42? That's such a random number to tattoo on your chest," Yata chats nonchalantly.

"It's not a Tattoo. It's a countdown. It's been counting down since I got this power. I don't know what's supposed to happen, but I can only hope for death. All of my other predictions are ten times worse than death." I whisper as the black dots start to appear again.

"What? How could you just say that? How am I supposed to take that? Does your family know that?" Yata panics at this new information.

"They knew a long time ago. They probably don't know what number I'm at right now. The countdown speeds up a little on each use of my power and it goes down every time I sleep. Last night, it went down three. I have 3 or so weeks left until it gets to zero…" I trail off as I grip my arm trying to stop the trembling.

"Why the hell are you going to school if you only have three weeks left, idiot?" Yata glares at me for my stupidity as he waits for my answer.

Looking away, I let one tear trickle down my pale cheek as I reply with a shaky voice. "I don't want to admit that I'm going to die. I want to go on as if it there isn't a time limit."

The air got denser as Yata stared at me with wide eyes. I could barely breathe as Yata brought me into a hug. "Don't go to school anymore. I'll make sure you have the best three weeks in your whole life," Yata gasps as he tries to control his breath.

I nod not trusting my voice. Yata is to kind. He doesn't need to do anything for me. I'm just a nuisance to him. I'm not worth it. "Thank you so much, Yata."

"What's with the tear fest? It looks like you guys are confessing your long awaited love for each other," Kamamoto chuckles as he messes up our hair. I watch as Yata punches the food lover so hard that a few teeth came out.

"Shut the fuck up you insensitive bastard! Daiki is going to die in three weeks time. Don't give him your bullshit!" Yata growls with an intense burning in his eyes.

I turn my deep purple eyes down as everyone stared at me with a new emotion. I don't need their pity. I don't want to think about it. I can still make the train if I get ready now. Walking up the stairs, Izumo followed behind me. "What do you want?" I ask in a monotone as I turn away from the blonde. Dropping my towel, I reach for my boxers.

"Let me make you happy, Daiki," Izumo whispers into my ear. I feel myself shiver as he wraps his arms around my waist. Can I let myself be consumed? I'm going to be dead soon, so why not? We both need happiness…. No, this is not happiness. This is deception.

"I'm sorry Izumo. I can't do it. You're a real kind person, but I'd rather be a virgin at death then do it with someone I don't love," I whisper as I play with his smooth hands.

I reach for my boxers once the hands retreat and slide them up my tender legs. "Can I at least ask where all those scars came from? There's so many,"

"_Why don't you at least try? You won't know unless you try, Daiki. What would you rather do: get hurt or save someone? It's a win-win here. You help us and we'll let you go," the darkness echoed through one ear and out the other._

"_Who's Daiki? Who are you?" I mumble through my parched throat. Who am I?_

"It's from two different types of darkness," I trail off as I put on some sweats and a T-shirt. "Can you call my brother and ask him to cancel my registration from the school? I'm really tired right now."

I fall onto the bed as the dark spots consume my vision and mind. I want to forget everything.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and follow!


	4. Obtain Happiness

Disclaimer: I don't own K or any of the characters besides Daiki, Shinji, and Kohaku.

* * *

I smile to myself as I snuggle more into Yata's midsection. The two of us lay on the couch with me on top of him and between his legs. I feel a little disappointed that he has his hands behind his head and not in my seaweed locks. He only does that when we're alone at night. We both ignore the many stares directed our way. I'm the best fan for him and he's the best blanket for me. It works so we don't give a crap about all the stares.

It's been three days since I quit school. Shinji wasn't too happy, but he understood after he found out how many days I had left. The number 36 is imprinted on my chest today. I've gone down eight days in only three. It looks like I only have about two weeks left. That's such a short time. Trembling a little, I wrap my arms around Yata a little tighter.

Yata and Kamamoto went to Ashinaka high school yesterday. I was really glad to hear that Yashiro got away safely. Apparently he has a tough ally on his side. I know Shiro could never do something like murder. He just can't. Everyone is waiting for a lead on his whereabouts right now. I hope so much they hear nothing.

"So what do you like to do in your spare time, Daiki?" Totsuka asks as he sits in the chair across from us. He crosses his legs and waits with a gentle smile.

"Hm… I liked to cook a lot. I…" Stopping, I couldn't recall what I did with my spare time. I didn't have much of it. I woke up, went to school, played basketball, went home, did homework and then went to bed. The only other thing I did was….

"_Why did you have to be alive? You wasted so much of our money to find and fix you. You are good as dead to me, slave," he bitterly spits out as the black surrounds me for the millionth time._

"I played on the basketball team also," I smile at him trying to hide my hesitation. "So why did you join HOMURA, Totsuka?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Hmmm, I guess because Mikoto and everyone seemed like good guys. Mikoto is really cool," Totsuka admired with a small smile as he stared off into space.

"I've got to ask. Why are you so damn cold? You'd think healing would be warm and not this bitter cold," Yata asks as he shifts his hands into my hair. It's as if he knew this topic would be really bad for me.

I can't tell them. I need to forget it all. "I lived in Alaska for some time. I didn't have any heaters, so I was always cold. I lived there for nine years with a care taker. I guess the coldness has been engraved deep into my skin," I lie to them as I stuff my face into Yata's ribs. At least it's not a total lie.

They say nothing as the two of them exchange a look. "Hey, Daiki-chan. Why don't we go to the amusement park today? I heard that there is going to be a cooking contest today. There's even a basketball court there," Yata smiles as he twirls some of my hair.

"I'd love to beat your ass in a game of basketball," I smirk up at my crush with a twinkle in my eye. I really don't want these days to stop. I'm so happy.

….

"Ha, give up Yata! If you can't beat me after ten games, what makes you think you can beat me in the next game?" Laughing, I spin the basketball on my finger. I was the best at our school. There's no way he can beat me. I even have Kamamoto on my team while he has Kusanagi, Akagi and Kosuke. He has the three tallest and most athletic guys and they still can't beat me. Totsuka can surprisingly shoot very good three pointers.

Smiling at Anna, I pass the ball to her for fun. I laugh a little as she shoots an amazing basket from the free throw line. Yata couldn't even make it!

"It's okay Yata-chan. You still have your skate board," Kusanagi giggles as he ruffles his hair. Yata growls with steam coming out of his ears. He's so cute when he pouts with a blush!

"Hey, guys. I'm going to go change so I'm presentable for the cooking competition. See you guys there," I part with them with a small wave and smile.

Walking into the bathroom, I stop with my eyes wide open. I feel my heart violently jump out of my chest as the doors close behind me. "Long time no see, number 1007. I see you've taken a liking to HOMURA?" the dark voice echoed through my whole being. No, he can't be here.

"No…. No. I haven't broken my promise. I swear. I'm not taking HOMURA's side," I whisper as I back away from him. Gasping, I look back at the person that grabbed my wrists. The white hair glared in contrast with his black cloak. Shindoku….

"I heard you healed a dead member of theirs, while you refused to heal someone from our clan. If that's not taking a side then I don't know what is," Shindoku smirked as he whispered into my ear.

"I-I didn't know that he was a member of HOMURA. I swear. Please, just leave me alone. I can't deal with you guys anymore," I spoke with a trembling voice. I looked down at the tile floor with tears gushing out.

"We'll leave you alone once you leave HOMURA. If you don't after three days, we'll come again," threatened the dark haired dark eyed man. I flinched violently as he took out a gun. Thrashing, I couldn't get out of Shindoku's grip in time to dodge the small green light that pieced through my left thigh.

Crumbling to the ground, I couldn't help whimper as the darkness himself laughed as he walked past me and out the door with Shindoku following. I blink some tears easily as the bathroom turns into an alley way. I couldn't even process that little bit of information. I was still stuck in the terror of the situation.

They're all back and out to get me. Why do I have to have this power? Why can't I be a normal human being? Barely able to move, I crawl over to the wall and sit against it. My shaking right hand goes over the gushing wound with the light purple glow. Sighing, I watch as my life slowly ticks away as I heal the wound.

I cry silent pure tears of fear as I curl up in a tight ball. The coldness starts wrapping around my ankles and then into my skin. As its consuming me, I couldn't help but cry even more as it shook my core. Please, I need someone right now. I need someone to tell me I'm not alone. By now, I'm gasping in short breaths as the alley seemed to get darker.

"Daiki, are you over here?" a warm voice calls out as he approaches me. Looking up at Yata, I couldn't help the helpless look I gave him. He immediately dropped to his knees to take me in a warm embrace. "Shh, don't cry, Daiki. Don't worry, I'm right here for you," Yata whispered delicately in my ear.

I grab the back of his shirt tightly as I cling onto him for my dear life. I don't want to die. I still have a lot of things to do. I need to confess my feelings to Yata. Wait let's not be rash. I can do that in three days. Yes, these last days will be my last time to be happy, so I'll make the most of it!

"Sorry, I got lost going to the bathroom. I've got a problem with being alone, so I got scared. You're here so it's alright…. Can you walk me to the bathroom, Yata?" I ask with small smile. I cling onto his forearm as he stood up with me.

"Sure, Daiki-chan," Yata smiles as he pats my head. "What happened to your thigh? It's ripped… Is that blood? Daiki, what happened?" Yata immediately stares at me intensely looking through my eyes and into my heart.

"It was nothing. Like I said, I got scared. I tripped and caught it on something. I already healed it," I explain staring back into his eyes. I can't let him know that I'm lying.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up," Yata sighs as he walks away from me. Following him, I couldn't shake the feeling that he was getting farther and farther from. Don't be ridiculous Daiki! I can reach out any time if I wanted to. He's right next to me.

I smile at Yata as I walked into the bathroom and he stayed outside. I quickly change into a red v-neck and black skinny jeans. My tattoo is hidden, but could very easily be shown. I don't mind since no one really knows what it means. Sighing, I put on long black and white stripped gloves to hide the scars all over my body.

I nod to Yata as I walk out and the two of us head to the cooking contest. Taking in the nice spring day, I couldn't help get pumped up for the contest. I'm going to win! I couldn't help grin like an idiot as the building came in view. I wave at Yata as I leave him to sign up. I smiled as he sat with the rest of the group at a booth. They seem so happy. I'm really going to miss hanging out with them.

I've only been here for three days yet, I can't bear to see them sad. This clan is so different from all the others. They all love each other and care for each other. They'll always be there for one another. They would cry for anyone that would die, like Totsuka. All the other clans are stiff and uncaring. I guess I have become attached to this clan. I'm glad I got this opportunity to be in the company of such amazing people.

Getting up on stage, I couldn't help thinking how I would have never done this if I hadn't met all these people. I can't believe how amazing these people are: the same people who beat me up. I freeze upon getting to my station. No, why is Takashita here? I thought they were going to leave me alone for three days.

"Good afternoon 1007. I don't mean to frighten you. I love cooking myself, so I entered while everyone else left. I couldn't let this opportunity pass by. Good luck," Takashita politely bows before washing his hands and putting an apron on.

I nod to him stiffly as I wash my own hands. Takashita isn't a bad person and I could see myself being friends with him if he wasn't one of them. I still don't get why he's with them. Smirking, I couldn't help, but take it as a challenge. I will win no matter what!

"Excuse me, the cooking contest will begin in a few moments. Contestants get ready and go to your stations. Also, there is a stage where anyone can go up and sing. At the end of the contest, we'll have the audience pick the best singer while the judges eat the contestant's food. Good luck to all and let's begin!"

I blink a few times as Izumo pushed Totsuka up to the stage. Totsuka can sing? Smiling to myself, I get the ingredients to make noodles out. There's no way that'll I use box noodles. This meal will be great!

…..

I stand anxiously as the judges taste all the food in front of them. There were seven contestants in all. Come one, I have to win! I smile to myself as the audience goes wild when they were asked if Totsuka should win. Ah, Totsuka won! This just makes me want to win even more!

"Now it's time for the winner of the cooking contest! It was a close call, but it has been decide by a perfect score of 10. Izumi Daiki has blown away the judges by his simple, but very unique ramen! That taste was phenomenal and the fact that the noodles were homemade was surprising and delicious! Please accept this prize of a 93,410,000 yen (a million dollars in US) prize. Please use it well!"

I stared at him in shock as a huge check is carried out to me. There is no way I just won all that money! I could barely answer as I talked details with the owner of the restaurant. He gave me his card if I was ever interested with working as their chief. I paused to think what account I should transfer the money into. Wait, I can't put it into my family's account. I'll never see it again.

Waving over Izumo, I told the restaurant to put it on the HOMURA account. "Whoa Daiki, we can't take that kind of money. You should use it for yourself and your family. I don't think your brother would be happy with HOMURA taking the money. Wouldn't that be taking sides or whatever your brother was talking about?"

"No, please take it. If I give it to my parents, I'll never see it. My family is doing well without this money. Please take it as a payment for my stay and as my farewell. It can also pay for the damage that I caused at the bar. Please take it, I insist!" I bow as I avoided his overbearing stare. Please just take it. This is the only place I trust that the money will be used without blood.

"I guess if you insist," the blonde sighs as he takes out his cell phone. I walk away with a smile on my face. I sit with the group as Izumo talks over the details.

"Congrats Totsuka! Your singing was amazing! I had no idea," I praise as I scoot close to Yata. Ah, it's so nice to be so warm. I could feel my heart beat increase as I sat so close to my orange haired love. I'll make these last three days matter.

"Aw don't say that! Look at you, you amazing chief! Who knew you would have gotten that much money!" Totsuka laughs as he ruffles my hair. "What are you going to do with it, Daiki?"

"Oh, I gave it to HOMURA to use. I could never spend that much money in two weeks. I'd be a waste to give it to my parents since they have much more than that. That's pocket change to them," I dismissed the issue as I stole a piece of Yata's chocolate cake.

"Hey, that's mine you bastard!" Yata growls as he glares at me. I giggle as I noticed some chocolate at the corner of his mouth. Ah, I just want to lick it off so bad! Instead, I wipe it off with my thumb and lick the chocolate. "What-What the hell?"

"Mm, that tasted delicious! They have really good cake here! I'll get some to go!" Smiling at Yata's intense glare and blush, I walk off to get the waiter.

….

"Why does he act like that? Anyone who knew they were going to die would at least fight it. He accepts it so willingly. He doesn't even know if he'll die or not! It's so fucking depressing just looking at him!" Bandou expresses with an annoyed, but also sad face.

"He doesn't even tell us the truth about himself when he said he would tell us anything in payment for Yata's warmth," Chitose laughs at his last comment as Yata reacted with a huge blush.

"Shut up! I just pity him since he won't be here in two weeks. I can at least last that long. For now, we just have to make sure he has the best two weeks in his life!" Yata turns his head away as he bits his lip.

"Yeah, I guess he deserves a little happiness with that troublesome power. He'll only be here for a short bit, but he'll defiantly be happy in his last few days. Let's all promise we'll make him happy!" Izumo declares with a new sparkle in his eyes. _I want him to be happy, even if I have to let him go to Yata. Please don't hurt him Yata._

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review and follow!


End file.
